A Christmas Tori, Catorade Style
by Lovatic1966
Summary: Definition of Catorade: Three girls too hot to not be doing something together. Rated M for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Jakarie :)**

On a cold and frost-covered December morning a certain brunette began the routine that all lazy American teenagers do and began to awake herself with a morning stretch. Her cocoa eyes screwed shut, her bronze legs stretched, and her slender arms arched above her head. With a loud sigh of contentment from a night of sleep well done, Tori Vega rolled off her cushiony bed and headed to the bathroom. She went about her usual routine after dressing in her signature purple blouse with skinny jeans and boots; splashing her face with cold water, a spritz of perfume and some light makeup. Satisfied with her appearance after checking in the mirror, she made her way downstairs, the boots surprisingly making little sound as she did so.

She almost had a heart attack when she looked at the couch.

Cat was lying against the armrest completely naked and kissing an also completely naked Jade, and Jade's fingers looked to be in a certain...place.

"Uh..."

Jade yanked away from Cat and sat up with a dagger-glare at the ready, but Cat just turned her head and blinked before her usual smile broke out across her face. "Tori, you're awake!"

"Told you we should've put more in her drink." Jade's arms crossed over her chest and Tori found her eyes wandering to less than appropriate locations. Tori's brain whirled frantically, trying to sort the information leading to the currently awkward point happening in her living room. Jade and Cat came over to rehearse a new song that all three of them had to perform to help Andre with his grade...they rehearsed...she told them they could crash on the couch...And she'd assumed that they'd sleep on separate couches.

_Way to be accurate, Tori. Way to be accurate._

Tori had never thought of either of the girls in her living room would ever turn out to be gay (what nice, early Christmas surprise). Sure, Jade was single (now she wasn't so sure) and Cat was - well, just Cat. The girl was a little too eccentric to decipher easily. The breakup between Jade and Beck was now long behind Tori and everyone else, Jade included. Even though it was long passed it still was the talk of the school a lot of times.

"So are you guys like -" Jade gave the Latina no more time to answer; she jumped over the back of the couch and yanked the shorter girl forward by the front of her purple blouse. Jade's lips were soft, but their actions were slightly rough. When Jade's full lips pulled away Tori still had her eyes closed. Next thing she knows Cat's hands are running up and down her spine from behind and under her shirt. It felt oh so good, but Tori wasn't sure where this was exactly going or how it was going to turn out.

"Have you been good for Christmas, Tori?" Cat's higher-pitched voice sounded close to Tori's ear with a giggle, and Tori didn't need to see to know that there was a smile on her face. The redhead's delicate hands slid around to Tori's chest, fingers ghosting lightly. A low sound squirmed its way out of Tori's throat from her classmate's touch. She unconsciously leaned back into Cat, head falling on the shorter girl's bare shoulder. Cat's fingers traced light circles, raising goose bumps and starting a teasing heat throughout Tori's body. A hand tilted the brunette girl's head forward and a tongue danced across Tori's lower lip. Tori responded almost automatically, logic giving way to pleasure as she allowed her usual arch nemesis explore her mouth.

A warm fuzziness crept to the edges of Tori's mind, making her knees tremble. Cat's soft hands suddenly vanished and Tori moaned in frustration. Much to her surprise she felt an arm on the back of her knees and below her shoulders. Jade lifted the less than responsive girl up into pale arms, making her way to the infamous orange couch. Cat skipped behind her, red hair flying. Not one to be ever one hundred percent gentle, Jade dropped the Latina girl on top the cushions and proceeded to swing herself over the couch's back and onto Tori's waist.

"You know, Vega, it's unfair for you to keep your clothes when everyone else is undressed." Black-painted fingernails pulled at the hem of the purple blouse. Still somewhat dazed, Tori allowed Jade to lift her with a firm hand on the back of her head to remove her shirt.

"I told you she looked good in red." Cat's eyes lit up as the shirt crumpled to the carpeted floor, her chin resting on Jade's shoulder.

"Damn straight." Jade growled as her ravenous fingers began to pull at the red lace.

"Was - was that a pun?" Tori said breathlessly from underneath both Cat and Jade.

Jade sniggered and Cat laughed, hands wandering on her best friend. "She's right, Jade! It is a pun!"

"Don't be a distraction now, Caterina." Jade used the smaller girl's arms to pull Cat against her, grinding mischievously against both her and Tori below. Even through her jeans, Tori felt Jade's not so subtle motion and her hips rose easily to the bait. Cat slipped a hand out of Jade's grasp, fingers making quick work of the button and zipper concealing Tori.

"Up, Jade." Cat patted the darker-haired girl between her creamy thighs. Much to Tori's still fuzzy-headed amusement, the supposedly mean girl bent to the smaller girl's will and obliged. Cat's petite hands yanked, and just like that, Tori's jeans went flying. Persistent as ever, Jade reached for Tori's last scrap of clothing, only to be denied with a sharp smack to the back of her hand. "I wanna do it." Cat insisted. "You already undressed the both of us." Basic Cat logic that was. Mumbling something to herself, Jade opted for switching sides on the couch and Tori found herself looking up at the girl with highlighted locks upside down.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself." She smirked as Tori felt fingers hooking in what was left of her morning outfit. Tori suddenly jerked with a loud gasp as warmth dragged itself over an already dripping core. Cat smiled from between the Latina's thighs, flicking her pink tongue with gaining speed to make Tori whimper. As pleasant as Cat's skilled tongue was, it was gradually replaced by the redhead's fingers and Tori's back vaulted at the new feeling. Tori felt heat almost radiating against her face as Jade's open and wet core touched her lips. Faintly aware that the two girls were kissing above her body with Cat still working her fingers, Tori took Jade's sensitive clit in her mouth. The pale girl hitched in breath and practically jolted. Cat's soft sound of amusement was quickly muffled by what Tori assumed was Jade's lips.

The warm wetness began to move back and forth as Jade's hips started grinding again, hungry for a release. Cat's fingers gave a quick twist and Tori twitched forward, deeper into the girl above her. An overwhelming feeling of heat radiating from her core to the rest of her body spread infectiously through Tori, screams stifled by literally Jade. Her spine went into a stiff and rigid arch, neck straining and limbs shaking powerfully. Jade's body quickly followed suit; the potent vibrations giving her a shove to the edge. When air had finally crept its way back into their lungs, the two relieved girls found themselves quickly working on Cat. The petite girl had always had a strong voice and she proved it when she vocalized, her cries bouncing off the walls.

Ten minutes later found all three girls lying on a no doubt soon-to-be-replaced couch, worn out, but satisfied to the fullest.

"Merry Christmas, Vega." A smirk worked across Jade's pale face as Cat giggled in the background. "I am your Secret Santa after all."

**Due to "A Christmas Tori" airing tomorrow (with all three girls singing together), I decided to make this in December.**

**"A Christmas Tori" Sneak Peak: ****.com/watch?v=xI5cpLBvaMA&feature=**

**Am I the only one who didn't know Catorade had a Wiki page?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade's tongue pushed brusquely past her lips, impatient and hungry. Cat whimpered and sucked on taller girl's tongue and Jade growled in response, a deep rumbling that vibrated in her pale throat, hips coming into contact with the redhead's. Cat tried to speak, but Jade mirrored her own trick; sucking the shorter girl's tongue with more force and effectively cutting her off before she had even started. The raven-haired girl's hands pushed under the bright shirt of the petite redhead's. Moan after moan vibrated into Jade's mouth from Cat as Jade roughly caressed the delicate skin beneath her hands. Cat finally managed to pull her mouth away with both hands on Jade's cheeks.

"What?" She sounded irritated.

"Don't we need to wait for Tori?" Cat asked, referring to the brunette of their little trio.

Jade let the irritated sound vibrate in her chest. "If Tori wanted to join in she should have gotten here sooner."

"But Tori -"

"C'mon, Cat. I've had a really shitty day." Jade said, leaning in to re-anchor their lips. "Please." She added softly when Cat put a hand firmly on her chest to stop her from moving forward. The redhead sighed.

"Fine. But if Tori's upset when she gets here it's your fault."

"I can deal with Vega." Jade swept forward, filling her mouth and hands with Cat. Jade's hands stroked tan thighs and a flat stomach. The dark-haired girl always liked to note how Cat was curvier than Tori and how Tori was tall with her longs legs and other things to make up for it. Sometimes she liked to tease the other two girls that she had both the curves, legs and other things and she'd usually get double-teamed as a result.

Jade made sure she got double-teamed a lot. As much as she possibly could.

One of her favorite memories was when Sikowitz asked the three of them to stay behind to help clean up props while he went out to buy new teacher material (they all knew he was just going to sneak more coconut juice from the school's freezer, but they didn't say anything). They cleaned for maybe two minutes before they started being coy with each other, brushing one another with props and unnecessarily stretching to reach the ones on the floor. Then Jade was on Cat, Cat was on Tori, and they both had to work to get on top of Jade. And by the time that Sikowitz came back they had already climbed out the window and left the classroom in even worse shape than they had before.

Good times never came an end with the other two Hollywood Arts prodigies, Jade mused to herself as Cat's soft hands slid under her black shirt. Cat arched into the taller girl as Jade ran a hand down her spine and pushed at the small of her back. Teasing as ever, Cat rolled her hips and Jade responded; with quick motions from her fingers the redhead was naked from the waist down.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to wait for me?"

Jade pulled away, letting her eyes roam freely on the brunette who just rolled her eyes. Cat did her best to respond and explain with Jade's pale fingers sliding up and down her core.

"Jade almost never waits, Tori; you know how she is." Cat's breath hitched as Jade began to tease her clit with hard rubbing.

"I know she never waits; she did this to me last week, remember?" Tori said, referring to the part in the play she had gotten that Jade had also auditioned for and according to Jade, Tori owed the darker-haired girl for purposefully 'slacking off' because it would hurt the Vega girl's 'tender ego'. So to repay her girlfriend for that 'favor' Tori had to give into Jade wanting sex without any sort of protest until the play was over and done with. In result of that Cat would come over to Tori or Jade's house and find Tori on the table, floor and etcetera with Jade topping her. Not that she didn't enjoy it; in fact sometimes she encouraged them to audition for the same thing and then when she came home she would kick back and watch the show in front of her unfold.

"You know I hate it when people talk about me when I'm right in front of them." Jade growled. Tori stepped forward and pulled on her pale girlfriend's wrist, Cat making a sound of protest. Both girls watched intently as Tori's cheeks hollowed and her eyes fluttered closed with pleasure as she sucked Cat from Jade's fingers.

Jade's muscles flexed. "Take your clothes off."

Tori smirked; giving Jade's fingers one last lick before withdrawing. "Fine. But Cat and I get to have fun stripping you." The redhead giggled as Jade raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"C'mon, West." Tori taunted fingers hooking in her already unbuttoned jeans. "You want this to go down or not?"

The pale girl grunted. "Have it your way then."

"Trust me; we will." Cat purred like her namesake. Her blue painted nails pinched the pale skin beneath them, make Jade hiss lightly. The last words that they spoke to each other that night lingered in the very air of the room till morning.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

…**.**

…**.**

**Did you like?**


End file.
